Bunri
by constantinite
Summary: complete/ AU. feudal/ Dia dan Sakura tidak ditakdirkan bersama, sesederhana itulah penjelasannya./ Dia berkedip, cairan bening di matanya menghilang, dan dia akan membiarkan nama itu menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya./ SasukexSakura/ Enjoy :)


"_Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love."—a letter from Hamlet to Ophelia, Hamlet act II scene 2._

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**OOC/typos/random/so on/**

**.**

**Bunri**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku akan memilih satu dari kalian, putri-putriku, untuk dikirim kepada Tuan Besar Eng."

Di ruang utama mansion besar itu, seorang pria dalam usianya yang tidak lagi muda duduk di kursi kayu yang seolah sudah menjadi singgasananya selama kurang lebih tiga puluh tahun. Di hadapannya, putri-putrinya—gadis-gadis yatim piatu yang dia pungut ketika masih kecil dan dibesarkannya menjadi wanita terhormat—berkerumun di hadapannya. Sebagian duduk bergerombol; sebagian berdiri; sebagian tidak peduli; sebagian hanya diam, salah satunya yang kini tengah menatap langit sore yang kelabu, menikmati semilir angin.

Bisik-bisik rendah mulai mengisi ruangan. Si Ayah berdehem, kemudian gumaman rendah pelan-pelan mereda dan perhatian kembali tertuju penuh pada pria itu.

"Sakura, kau yang akan pergi."

Suaranya rendah, dalam, dingin, mengirim sensasi meremangkan ketika mendengarnya. Udara di sekitar tiba-tiba terasa lebih berat, terutama bagi gadis yang sedari tadi diam memandang langit, yang namanya baru saja disebut. Sakura.

Sama sekali bukan permintaan. Semata-mata hanyalah pernyataan, seolah apa yang baru saja pria itu ucapkan sama sepelenya dengan menanyakan apa menu makan malam mereka dan bukannya menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada salah satu putrinya.

Karena datang ke 'singgasana' saudagar kaya dari negeri Timur itu sama halnya dengan hukuman mati.

Tidak. Untuk gadis seperti Sakura, hukuman mati; minum racun; pemenggalan kepala adalah pilihan yang jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi selir entah-ke-berapa dari tuan besar itu.

Namun alih-alih menolak, dia berbalik dan memunggungi langit yang dipandanginya. Tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuh. Kipas cantik pemberian salah satu saudarinya, Hinata, digenggam erat di tangan. Dia mengangkat pandangan matanya dari ubin kayu ke arah ayahnya. Matanya yang hijau jernih tidak memantulkan apa-apa selain bayangan ayahnya sendiri—yang menua, rapuh, dan sakit-sakitan.

Dadanya nyeri, tetapi tersimpan baik di balik senyum hambarnya yang kini terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Ya, Ayah." Tidak tercermin sedikit pun emosi dalam wajahnya yang tak bercela, pun dari suaranya yang mantap tak tergoyahkan.

Sang Ayah tersenyum tipis. Garis-garis penuaan di wajahnya terlihat semakin dalam ketika dia tersenyum. Miris. Dia merasa menjadi ayah terburuk di dunia. Mengirim putrinya pada pria tua bangka yang lebih pantas menjadi kakek bagi putri-putrinya itu menyakitinya, lebih dari apa pun.

Seandainya saja dia punya keberanian lebih, dia akan memilih mengambil ramuan racun dan meminta seluruh keluarganya meminumnya bersama-sama. Mereka akan mati. Walaupun itu bukan hal yang bagus, tetapi paling tidak mereka masih bersama. Dia juga tidak perlu mengorbankan putrinya untuk keserakahan iblis tua itu. Namun sayangnya, dia tetaplah manusia tua serakah yang tidak kunjung puas walaupun telah hidup sekian lama. Dia begitu egois karena ingin menyaksikan putri-putrinya membangun keluarga, melihat cucu-cucunya, menghabiskan masa tua dengan damai.

Seandainya saja dia punya daya di sisa-sisa usia senjanya, tentu dia tidak perlu tunduk pada kekuasaan uang tuan besar dari negeri timur itu. Hanya karena kelalaian kecilnya, segalanya menjadi seperti itu. Keluarganya akan hancur.

Seandainya saja ada pilihan lain. Namun, dia tidak bisa menyerahkan putrinya yang lain. Karena dia egois, karena dia terlalu mempercayai putrinya satu itu.

Dia tahu itu. Sakura tahu itu.

Gadis itu memang bukan yang tertua, bukan yang paling cantik, bukan pula yang paling anggun dari putri-putri yang dirawatnya. Temari yang paling tua, Ino yang paling cantik, Hinata yang paling anggun, tetapi Sakura yang paling berani. Dan satu-satunya hal yang paling dibutuhkan agar dapat bertahan di neraka iblis manusia itu hanyalah keberanian.

Sakura tahu dan jikalau dia mengirim putrinya yang lain, dia yakin Sakura sendiri lah yang akan mengajukan diri untuk itu.

Demi Tuhan. Sakura adalah putri yang paling disayanginya.

Pria tua itu merasa perutnya dililit kuat-kuat dengan tali tambang ketika dia kembali bicara. Udara yang ditarik dalam napasnya terasa semakin berat. Dia nyaris tersedak. "Berangkatlah sebelum matahari terbit esok pagi. Bersama Sasuke."

Seolah kaca penutup di matanya pecah berkeping-keping, kini mata hijaunya menampakkan emosi-emosi yang terpendam di dalamnya ketika nama itu disebutkan.

Sasuke. Salah satu putra adopsi ayahnya. Yang paling cemerlang.

Sakura mencoba menelan ludah walaupun kerongkongannya terasa tercekik. Dia juga tidak bisa bernapas. Paru-parunya seolah baru saja dilindas kuda dan hancur begitu saja. Dia mencoba menarik napas—yang rasanya sulit luar biasa. Tidak cukup berhasil. Namun, dia berhasil memaksakan satu senyuman lagi dan menjawab dengan mempertahankan nada suaranya.

"Ya, Ayah."

**.**

**.**

Awan-awan kelabu yang sedari sore menggantung di langit kini hilang tak berbekas. Malam terang tak bercela dengan aroma keringat menguar di udara.

"Jadi, kau yang akan pergi."

Dia mengucapkannya dengan tenang seraya mengayunkan pedang panjangnya menebas udara malam. Pedangnya berbilah tajam, mengilat sempurna memantulkan bayangan matanya yang pekat, indah, tetapi juga mematikan.

"Ya."

Pedangnya sekali lagi ditebaskan, mengeluarkan suara desisan angin, mengoyak malam.

"Lalu?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Kau yang akan mengantarku ke sana."

Sasuke berdiri mematung. Pedangnya dibiarkan tergenggam lemah di tangan. Dia berbalik dengan gerakan perlahan, teramat perlahan. Begitu Sakura bertemu pandang dengannya, dadanya kembali nyeri dan paru-parunya seolah baru saja dikempeskan.

Sasuke bergerak lambat menghampiri Sakura. Tatapan matanya menajam, mata hitamnya mengeras seperti lapisan air beku. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau akan meninggalkan Ayah?"

Sakura memberanikan diri. Dia mengambil napas sebelum memandang Sasuke tepat di bola matanya. "Ya," katanya dengan mantap. "Jika itu memang perlu," dia menambahkan.

Sasuke menggeretakkan gigi. Rahangnya mengeras. Matanya yang hitam berkilau seolah berkobar dalam api. "Perlu," ulangnya dari sela bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Dia mundur selangkah. "Ya, perlu. Tentu." Sekali lagi mata hitam itu berkilat dalam kegelapan, kemudian dia mundur dan menghilang di balik taman.

**.**

**.**

Mantel bepergiannya disampirkan di bahu dan bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin ketika dia berjalan dalam diam melintasi hamparan padang rumput. Manik-manik di tusuk konde dan jepitan rambutnya mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing. Paruh bawah rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai sepanjang punggung. Dia harum seperti udara pagi musim semi dan wajahnya polos tak berbedak.

Begitu lebih baik. Dia cantik dalam kesederhanaannya. Luar biasa cantik dalam perjumpaan terakhir mereka.

Pandang rumput di depan mereka terhampar jauh, bagai samudera yang menelan mereka tanpa satu pun naungan perlindungan. Akan butuh satu hari perjalanan penuh untuk melintasinya. Jauh. Dan setiap langkah terasa lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya, atau begitulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Pedang yang dia genggam di tangan kirinya ikut terasa lebih berat dari yang semestinya.

"Kenapa tidak berkuda saja?" dia bertanya dengan suara rendah. Mata hitamnya terpaku pada garis cakrawala di kejauhan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Memangnya ada berapa kuda yang kita miliki di rumah?"

Tidak banyak. Jumlahnya pas untuk dipakai sebagai penarik kereta-kereta kuda, tetapi meminjam satu atau dua kuda kuat tentunya tidak akan menjadi masalah. Mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang yang dipegangnya, tak berniat menatap wajah gadis yang tumbuh besar bersamanya—yang sebentar lagi tak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

Ini dua langkah terakhir sebelum dunia mereka terpisah.

"Kenapa aku yang harus mengantarmu?"

Dia berbalik dengan anggun. Manik-manik di rambutnya berbunyi gemerincing lagi. Berkedip lambat, dia tersenyum di balik kipas kesayangannya yang dibentangkan menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. "_Saa_…"

"Kalau begini pasti akan sulit bagiku."

Dua menit penuh mereka mematung di depan pintu gerbang kayu yang kini bagaikan pintu masuk neraka bagi Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan tepat di bola mata. Kemudian dua menit kebisuan terpecahkan. Sasuke mundur selangkah seraya menjulurkan tangan dan meraih sebuah jepitan dari sanggul kecil Sakura.

"Kasihani aku," suara beratnya nyaris tenggelam ketika angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan daun-daun di sekitar kaki mereka.

Ini pilihannya dan Sakura tidak akan membiarkan apa pun menghalanginya, bahkan tidak dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahan sekecil apa pun karena jika begitu, Sasuke tidak akan mengampuninya dan akan membawa pergi dirinya ke ujung dunia.

Menggiurkan, tetapi tidak bisa begitu.

Dia akan menutup mata, masuk, menjalani hidup barunya, dan ketika dia membuka mata, segalanya telah selesai. Sekarang dia perlu memberanikan diri dan melakukan hal pertama yang perlu dilakukannya. Semata-mata supaya dia tidak perlu melihat ekspresi kematian di wajah Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan mata, mundur dua langkah, kemudian menghilang di balik gerbang.

Kemungkinan terbesar: untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

Padang rumput itu terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih luas dari yang seharusnya, terlebih ketika dia harus melaluinya sendirian di tengah malam yang sepi. Dia memandang langit gelap di kejauhan yang membentuk garis berhimpitan dengan garis padang rumput.

Sebuah asimtot. Dekat, tetapi tidak akan pernah sampai. Miris. Untuk satu atau dua alasan, dia merasa demikian. Menjadi satu noktah di sepanjang garis asimtot bernama takdir. Dia dan Sakura tidak ditakdirkan bersama, sesederhana itulah penjelasannya.

Sasuke mendongak dengan pedih. Untuk terakhir kalinya dia akan memandang keindahan langit berbintang musim semi karena yang selanjutnya yang akan terlihat hanyalah monokrom hitam-putih dan paduannya, kelabu yang menyedihkan.

"Wanita yang kejam sekali…"

Dia berkedip, cairan bening di matanya menghilang, dan dia akan membiarkan nama itu menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya.

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Judulnya berarti perpisahan.  
_

_Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membacaa!_

_**eternality**_


End file.
